In a World Without You
by Chelsea and Ashley
Summary: Roxas misses Axel and resorts to extreme measures to free himself of the emotional pain he is feeling. Akuroku WARNINGS: Cutting, Slight language, Angsty


_Author's Note:_ All my stories are not sad I swear! I just can't write happy stories well. I was sad when I wrote this can you tell? lol. Enjoy? - Chelsea

* * *

_In a world without you_

_Roxas POV_

* * *

"Fuck!"

I screamed loudly. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. "Why doesn't anyone ever care!"

I shuddered at the pure malice intertwined with the sadness in my voice.

This hadn't always been true, but after _his _death my words were justified.

"I wasn't fucking worth it!" I screamed, while slamming my fist into my mirror.

My reflection shattered into six large fragments, which proceeded into falling onto my floor and shattering completely, just like my life.

I laughed frantically, remembering that idiotic superstition that came with breaking mirrors.

"Seven years of bad luck, Hell if I live seven more years!"

Anticipation sent my body rigid with fear. My nails were clawing at my skin begging for release.

"Why didn't you just let me die, I…i can't live like this!"

My eyes flickered around my small cramped room searching for my accomplice in my reprieve. My eyes darkened and a twisted smile played across my face as I spotted the razor blade.

I quickly darted across my room to retrieve my sweet savoir.

I was in such a fanatical mood I was oblivious to the pain of running across glass. Blood now stained my floor, but I took no notice.

I hoisted my body onto my bed before pulling my knees close to my chest. I lifted my razorblade up to the dim light of my lamp, all the while admiring its beauty.

"You love me don't you?" I cooed, stroking the razorblade with my fingertips.

"Of course you don't."

Anger rose in my voice as my rage continued to elevate.

"I counted on you to love me, because I could never love myself, but you let me down _again_."

I giggled, and I couldn't resist a smile.

"That's ok, I know I'm a horrible, revolting, unlovable person….And for that I should be punished."

I smiled sadistically before swiping the razor with much vitality on my delicate skin.

The red crimson liquid that poured from my body provided a mesmerizing contrast to my silky porcelain skin. I eagerly lapped up the bitter copper tasting substance. My normally pink tongue was now stained scarlet. I pulled away satisfied, admiring my deed. A small smile played across my face as a familiar wave of iciness coursed through my body, sending ripples throughout my skin. I lost myself in nothingness for a mere moment, wishing never to return. Unfortunately, the high from the pain was dimming to a numb, leaving me disappointed. My misery, fears, and guilt were all flooding back to me.

"No, not yet. I want more!"

I greedily grinned at the blade before dragging it deep across my wrist. I shuddered in pure ecstasy as the pain overtook my body. Manic laughter rippled from my throat. I quickly brought my wrist up to my mouth in an attempt to savor the precious fluid, but my attempt failed miserably. There was simply too much blood. "Maybe….maybe I should… I…" I wanted to get up but I found myself dangerously lightheaded. As I attempted to stand up, my legs gave way and I found myself sprawled across my bed. My sheets were now drenched in a stunning scarlet liquid. The immense loss of blood was taking an even further toll on my mental state. Several emotions now flooded my senses, leaving me thoroughly confused. "Will you pay me any attention now?" I screamed hysterically. "I don't need your love! I..i'm going back to the only person who ever really loved me." My vision was blurring, and I could barely think coherently. "A-axel I…I'm coming." Tears streamed down my face, I knew this was the end. "I-i love you Axel…"

There was no happily after for me.

There was no comfort in my death, only liberating pain.

The afterlife was always portrayed as extravagant, but the truth is after death there is only _nothingness._

* * *

P.S. There will be more updates to our story "Not Now, Not ever(500 views! Thank you readers!)...It's just that Ashley is REALLY REALLY REALLY lazy.


End file.
